Cereal
by VoringPhan
Summary: Genre: Smut Word Count: 1162 Warnings: Daddy kink, punishment, overstimulation


The sun was high over the London skyline, marking the hours close to midday. Dan Howell, consistently late to bed and late to rise, finally awoke. He yawned, rolled over and attempted to fall back asleep. He had spent a long night doing things he wouldn't tell his mum about. As he slowly became more aware of his surroundings, he realized he had a small problem.

Dan was hard.

And, worse still, he found on further inspection that he had came all over his underwear during the night. God, would Phil laugh if he noticed. And God, would Phil noticing make him even harder. Dan had desperately wanted Phil ever since a drunken game of truth or dare, where he found out that Phil was an experienced and dedicated daddy. And, boy oh boy, did Dan want Phil to be his daddy.

Gently extracting himself from the warmth of his bed, Dan slipped off his pants and searched through his cupboard for jeans that would best hide his throbbing bulge. One of his hands found its way to Dan's cock and began stroking lightly. Dan allowed himself quiet moans and whimpers, enjoying the relieving sensations, until he heard a crash from the kitchen.

He quickly pulled his hand out of his pants, yanked on a shirt and hurried to see what his clumsy roommate had gotten up to.

When he arrived at the scene of the crime, he was greeted with an ashamed Phil standing in the middle of a floor covered with pieces of a shattered plate and Dan's favourite cereal.

"Phil," Dan said dangerously, forgetting about his boner in the midst of this much more pressing issue, "Were you eating my cereal again?"

"Uh, no."

Dan rolled his eyes. "There better be some left for my breakfast."

Phil looked down, his cheeks heating up. "I'll sweep the floor and go buy some more." He promised and jumped over the sea of shattered pottery and cereal to retrieve the broom.

Dan observed as Phil cleaned up his mess and waved him goodbye as he hurried out the door. Sighing in relief, the horny boy leaned back against a wall and shamelessly let his hand explore within his pants, gasping and panting. He started out with slow, firm strokes, but increased to desperately pumping his hand up and down. He put his head back and moaned loudly, getting more and more desperate for release.

He shuffled to his room, still stroking his hardening cock, and removed the pants he had so carefully chosen. Dan reached into his cupboard for the new dildo he had recently bought. It was bigger than he was used to and he had been slightly intimidated to try it, but he was horny and needy and this was the perfect situation to try it out.

Collapsing onto his bed, movements jerky from the intensity of his need and pleasure, he slipped one finger into his tight hole. One hand lightly stroking his cock and the other fingering himself, he was in pure bliss.

Soon enough, one finger wasn't enough for him and he inserted two, then three, feeling himself stretch out and prepare for the thick dildo.

He slowly pulled his fingers out and poised the tip of the fake cock at his ready hole, teasing himself by inserting it slowly and then pulling out, then inserting a little more and pulling out. But he couldn't take it anymore. He roughly shoved the whole thing in and moaned in pleasure and slight pain as he felt himself fill up.

He rhythmically pumped it in and out, his thoughts wandering to where his mind was last night. Phil. Phil treating him as a princess and fucking him like a naughty boy.

"Phil, Phil, Phil." He murmured, the intense pleasure taking his breath away. "Ugh, Phil. Daddy."

His whines and moans got increasingly louder as his pleasure built.

"Phil! Daddy fuck me!" He shouted, getting close to climax.

Dan heard the front door open.

"Dan! I'm home!" Phil called out. With horror, Dan realized that he had left his bedroom door open. Phil would definitely see him fucking himself, ass on display.

Dan watched the door, suspense building as he waited for Phil to find him.

Phil peered into the room and immediately covered his eyes. "Dan!" Phil was embarrassed, but there was a hint of longing in the way he was biting his lower lip.

The dildo shifted slightly inside Dan's visible ass. He moaned.

"Daddy." Then he released his hold on his cock and covered his mouth, shocked at himself.

Phil uncovered his eyes, a smirk crossing his face. He strode towards his newfound little. "You want a daddy?" He asked, his hands finding their way to Dan's dildo. "I'll be your daddy."

Phil began to slowly thrust the dildo in and out of Dan, torturously slow. Dan put his head back and moaned. "Harder."

A sharp smack hit his upper thigh. "Harder who?" Phil demanded.

"Harder, daddy." Dan whined. Phil smiled in satisfaction and thrust the dildo harder and faster, causing Dan to almost scream in pleasure. Phil positioned himself above the naked boy and grinded his hardening cock against Dan's naked leg, while fucking him with the dildo. "You're such a pretty slut." Phil growled, "Looking so sexy and dirty for daddy. You were all displayed for me, like a good boy." Dan moaned, devouring the praise and kink. "I've wanted to fuck you for so long." He continued, moving the dildo harder and faster, "You've always been such a tease, pleasuring yourself in your room so that I could hear. I think you should be punished."

"Wh-What do you mean?" Dan whimpered.

"You're not allowed to come."

Phil gently extracted the dildo from within Dan and unbuckled his belt. He slipped off his pants, revealing his cock. It was bigger than the dildo and Dan whined, desperate for it inside him.

"Please, Phi-"

Phil cut him off by slapping his ass again. "'Please, Daddy'" He reminded the younger boy.

"Please, Daddy. Fuck me." He moaned.

"Do you have condoms?" Phil asked.

Dan weakly motioned at his bedside table.

Phil slipped on the condom and an evil grin pulled at his lips as he teased Dan with the tip of his cock. He slowly entered Dan, making him squirm and gasp. He moved his hips, thrusting in and out, faster and faster.

Dan, already overstimulated by not being allowed to come from his dildo, bucked and thrashed at the overly intense sensations. He found his senses becoming blurry and he allowed the feelings to take over his body.

"Daddy, I have to come."

"Do it then, baby." Phil allowed.

Dan moaned loudly as he allowed himself release. He came all over his chest and stomach and his sheets. Phil gave a few more hard thrusts then, with a low "mmm", began to come inside Dan.

They collapsed next to each other on the bed.

"I have one thing to say." Dan panted.

"What?"

"Did you get my fucking cereal like you were supposed to?"


End file.
